remember me
by poppysmic59
Summary: Michie is going back to camp rock to be an instructor, and connect three is going to be there too.The only problem is that Shane forgot everything about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm back ! Hope you didn't miss me too much. As I told you on twitter I got an idea for a new story while in Libanon, so here it is.**

**I only but the very beginning so you can tell me what you think about it and if I should continue this story.**

**The first Chapter of LA made me should be up tonight, no promises though. I wanted to put this on first.**

**So enjoy this little chapter and tell me what you think about it in a review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 :**

It had been three years, and yet she couldn't believe that this year, she would see the other side of the mirror. Mitchie was going back to camp rock for the fourth time, but not as a camper but as an instructor.

Brown had called her the previous day, claiming that camp couldn't teach her anything new so she might as well help him with some voice lessons and replace the old piano teacher. She had accepted, she would be happy with her summer as long as camp rock was in the picture.

Her mom was still catering for camp and she would still be able to help her, only in the mornings though. "Don't worry Mitchie, I'll manage and it's not like you were helping that much last year." Her mom had told her.

"Thank you, Mom," She told her and gave her hug before running to her room to tell Caitlyn. Her room hadn't changed much, the furniture was at the same place it had four years ago, the walls were the same purple color... The only change was what was hanging on the walls. No more connect 3 posters; she had taken them down when she came back from her second summer at camp rock. Shane hadn't come, not even for Final Jam. Nate and Jason came and gave her and Caitlyn their trophy when they won Final Jam, but he, had stayed behind. Even if there was no longer signs of it, she still liked their music, their sound was still the one from her first year of camp, only Shane's attitude had slowly came back to the jerk he had been before he met her three years earlier. He didn't come the previous year either, and Nate and Jason had told her about how he had forgotten everything about what had happen to camp two years earlier.

She couldn't stand to see his face every morning so she had taken the posters down. She pushed the painful memories aside and dialed her best friend's number. After two rings Caitlyn answered her phone. "I have the best news to tell you." They both said at the same time. "You go first." Caitlyn told her, once they had recovered from their laughing fit.

"Brown called me and asked me to be an instructor this summer." She said enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn asked her. "He called me too. We'll both be instructors!" She almost yelled in the phone. Mitchie and she were the oldest campers last year, most of their friends too busy with college and holiday plans with their class mates or their burgeoning music career, like Peggy. They hadn't competed that year, to Nate and Jason's surprise. "What's the point?" she had told them. "Caitlyn and I already won; we might as well give the others a chance."

"I can't wait for summer to come." She told Caitlyn. "Brown told me we had to be there a week earlier and that he would send me a plane ticket." She continued to tell her friend.

"He told me the same thing. Too bad we aren't living on the same side of the country we could have been on the same flight."

As Brown had told her, plane tickets arrived by the mail a few weeks before she was due to leave. She was all packed the day before and hardly got any sleep because of her excitement. Her plane was leaving Portland at 9 in the morning and was making a stop in California before it landed three hours later. She would be at camp for lunch.

She checked in her flight and waited for her plane to board, watching people passing her, catching bits of conversations on the phone, but mostly dreaming about how her summer would be.

Nine o'clock came quickly and she was able to board the plane. Mitchie had never taken the plane and didn't understand when the steward took her ticket. "First class", he read. "Right this way." he told her, showing her the way to her seat.

First class, she thought, Brown bought me a first class plane ticket. She had never imagined that, her summer was starting even better than expected. The plane took off and she found herself drowning into sleep quickly, not even waking up when the plane landed in California. The seat next to hers had been left empty at their departure from Portland and she was surprised when she woke up a little bit later, to see a familiar brown man sitting next to her.

"Here is your drink, Mr. Gray" The steward told the man. It's when everything clicked right into place. She was sitting next to Shane Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here comes the second chapter. I was happy to see that you like the story because I wasn't too sure you would. I chose to make small chapters so I can update more frequently.**

**Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

**

_"Here is your drink, Mr. Gray" The steward told the man. It's when everything clicked right into place. She was sitting next to Shane Gray.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

Nate and Jason had told her he didn't remember her, but she didn't want to take a chance, so she turned her back to Shane and faked sleeping for the rest of the flight.

Not even two hours ago she had thought her summer had started the best, and she found herself wishing she would have waited longer before claiming it. Now it couldn't be worst, even if it was only two hours with him, the whole summer was ruined in her mind. She almost jumped out of her seat and ran out of the plane when it landed. She retrieved her luggage faster than lightning and relaxed only when she saw Dee waiting for her just outside the airport.

"Mitchie, it's so nice to see you again." Dee told her and took her into a hug. Once they were done with the greetings, she led Mitchie to her car and they drove to Camp Rock.

When she saw the Camp Rock sign, Mitchie felt perfectly at ease, like she was home. Brown was there to greet her as well as Caitlyn. "Mitchie Torres, everyone." he joked when she got out of the car. "I'm happy you came, Mitchie." He said with his accent.

Then Caitlyn ran her way and started jumping up and down. "You're here!" She screamed happily.

"What's all the screaming about?" She heard a voice calling from Brown's cabin. She turned around and saw Nate and Jason standing on the porch. "Oh, it's you, Mitchie." Nate said and came to hug her and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Jason was trying to make me build a bird house."

She held in her laughter and went to greet Jason. "What are you already doing here? Camp doesn't start before another week." He asked her.

"Mitchie is here as an instructor too, Jason." Nate explained. "Like you and me." He pressed seeing that Jason didn't get it.

"You're instructors too?" She asked Nate who nodded. It was this morning all over again, she thought that finally, the surprise encounter she had had with Shane could easily be over looked by spending the summer with them. But she wouldn't do the same mistake she had done that morning; she wouldn't think or hope her summer to be better or worse than she had thought.

Caitlyn took her hand then, getting her out of her thoughts and led her to their cabin. "Home sweet home." She told Mitchie when she sat lazily on the couch. Their cabin was very similar to Brown's, they had one big room with a kitchen and living room area, and on the far wall were three doors, two of them leading to a bedroom and the other to the bathroom.

Mitchie set her bags down next to the door and went to sit next to her friend. "I was sitting next to Shane on the plane today." She told Caitlyn, who automatically turned her attention to her.

"Shane? Shane, Shane?" She asked Mitchie.

"Yes. I was sitting next to Shane Gray, and you know what? He didn't even recognize me." She said frustrated. As much as she hated to admit it she had had a thing for him on her first year at Camp Rock, and she felt outraged that he didn't remember her after what had happened. After all he had been the one to claim that she was the girl with the voice, the only one that saw him as Shane and not as the pop star that she was the reason he was singing, but now he had forgotten all about her.

"You talked to him?" Caitlyn asked her surprised, and for good reasons. Mitchie wasn't the type of girl to ask someone to explain themselves, she just accepted the fact.

"No." She said. "I slept and then I saw him sitting next to me, so I turned the other way and faked sleeping for the rest of the flight." She explained to Caitlyn.

"Then how do you know he doesn't remember you?" She pressed.

"How many people do you know would sit next to someone they know for more than two hours, without even talking to them?" She asked back, hoping Caitlyn would answer none, but of course she had to have an answer, she always did.

"Almost every single one, when they think the person they know is sleeping." She said exasperated. "Mitchie, you should have talked to him. Maybe he has some kind of explanation." She proposed, but she knew he wouldn't have any. She had seen him once or twice when she went to visit the guys, and as Nate and Jason had told Mitchie, He obviously didn't remember her.

"He could have called after me if he remembered me, when we got off the plane. But he didn't. It proves my point, Shane doesn't remember me."

Nate came in with Jason at that moment. "Oh, you're talking about Shane, great it spares me the introduction."

Mitchie found herself growing nervous, this can't be good; she thought when she took a closer look at the two guys' expression. Nate didn't look too pleased with what he was about to say, while Jason was looking really nervous and was sweating bullets. "Shane is coming here this summer." Nate said in a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the third chapter of this story, sorry it took longer than usual to update, but enjoy it and please review.**

**I'm happy to see that you really like this story, and I'd like to thank all the reviewers.

* * *

**

_"Shane is coming here this summer." Nate said in a breath.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:**

Mitchie automatically thought she had been stupid for not guessing it earlier. Why else would he be on a plane to Camp Rock, where his band mates are instructing, if he wasn't going to do the same? Even if he was kind of a jerky pop star again, he had to be where his band mates were. She really should have guessed bad surprises wouldn't stop with sitting next to him on a plane.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn screamed in her ear. "Are you okay? You've been totally spaced out this last ten minutes." Mitchie got up and went by Nate's side.

"Since when do you know he's coming here?" She asked him a little angry. Nate didn't respond and looked away. That tells me everything, she thought. She turned to Caitlyn, who reacted like Nate, avoiding her eyes at all costs. "So you knew he would come here all along, but you didn't tell me? That's really nice." At that point, she thought back to her flight, how he was sitting right next to her, how she had been in first class. Brown had something to do with this.

Without saying another word, she stormed out of her cabin and went to Brown's. "When were you planning to tell me he was going to instruct here too, Brown?" She asked barging into the room.

Brown was a little taken aback by her entrance but knew immediately who she was talking about. "Mitchie, we all knew you wouldn't want to come if we had told you." He explained. Mitchie knew he was right, so she didn't object. "If it can reassure you, I didn't know he would come when I asked you to be an instructor. He called the next day saying he wanted to come back to stay in touch with his sound." Brown told her, and it eased a little her anger with all of them, but there was still one unanswered question in her mind.

"Good, I believe you, but then why didn't he came here with me in Dee's car?" She asked him. I had been what kept her from thinking he was coming at Camp too.

"He had something to take care of before joining us here, but he should be here by diner time." Brown told her. She got out of the cabin, all of her questions answered and her anger at her friends eased.

Even if she wasn't mad at them, she choose to take the long way back to her cabin, walking by the lake and Shane's cabin, drowning her in the memories of her first year there. Tears started to roll down her eyes but she wiped them quickly, not wanting him to have this power on her. She would be tough, she wouldn't crack under the pressure, and she wouldn't try to make him remember. She'll live her life as far from him as possible.

Dinner time came by and Shane's arrival grew closer. "I'm really sorry Mitchie, I should have told you as soon as I knew." Caitlyn told her when they were outside waiting for Brown's car to pull up. Mitchie could see that she was really sorry and had forgiven her and the guys as soon as they excused their behavior.

Brown's jeep pulled up and Mitchie held her breath, watching Shane hop out of it. He had changed little, only his hair was a real change. Instead of being straight as it had been when she had first met him, it was now curly.

"Hi guys." he said to Nate and Jason, who had their eyes focused on Mitchie, leading Shane to look at her too. He walked to her, increasing her heartbeat and her hope of him remembering her in the process. "Hi I'm Shane Gray, and you are?" He asked taking his hand out of his pocket to allow him to shake hers. Mitchie's heart was still racing, only her hope had been crushed by his words. "Do I know you?" He asked after he took a closer look at her. Mitchie had to think twice before answering. What would it change anyway? She thought, it's not like he would remember me if I told him we've met before.

"Of course -" Jason started but Mitchie cut him before he could tell Shane, he knew her.

"No we've never met before." She said with as much assurance as possible. "I'm Mitchelle, I'll be teaching piano." She introduced herself.

"Mitchelle … Mitchelle." Shane said deep in thoughts. Please don't remember me, Mitchie surprised herself thinking. "Are you sure we've never met before? Your face and your name seem familiar." Shane pressed.

Mitchie was about to spill everything when Caitlyn came to her help. "She isn't a fan, and you only came to camp once in the last four years, so I highly doubt you've ever met." She said a little too harshly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy to already have 21 reviews with only 3 chapters, so thank you guys I really appreciate it.**

**I appreciate it so much that I update earlier than expected.**

**I'd like to thank disneylover21 for telling me about my mistake in the last chapter. I can't believe I wrote Nick in all this chapter. The mistake as been corrected. If I make any other mistakes please tell me so I can correct it.**

**So here, enjoy this 4th chapter!

* * *

**

_Mitchie was about to spill everything when Caitlyn came to her help. "She isn't a fan, and you only came to camp once in the last four years, so I highly doubt you've ever met." She said a little too harshly.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**

"Come on Mitchelle; let's get ourselves something to eat." Caitlyn told Mitchie, careful to use her full name, and dragged her to their cabin, leaving the three boys and Brown behind.

"What's the matter with her?" Shane asked Nate, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the matter. "It's almost like I forgot something very important thing like her birthday." Shane said. You couldn't be closer, Nate thought.

"I don't know." Nate replied. Just like Mitchie, he had promised himself that he wouldn't interfere with fate. If Shane couldn't remember by himself, then he wouldn't try to make him remember. "Why are you asking me anyway?"

The three guys looked at Nate funnily. Everyone knew that Nate had feelings for Caitlyn, maybe even Caitlyn herself, only he wouldn't do anything about it, at least not until now. "Nate, dude, the whole world knows you're head over heels for her, I just thought that you might know what was with her." Shane said, putting his hands up in signs of surrender.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with her." He said, a little angry "Maybe if you were paying a little more attention to what's happening outside of your little world, you would know why she was so pissed." Nate said, and stormed to the girls' cabin.

Shane looked at Jason to have some answers. "Hey don't look at me, I have absolutely no idea of what's happening since I arrived here this morning." Jason said and then went to follow Nate.

Brown led him to his usual cabin when he was at camp and then left him alone to think of what had just happened. After he had unpacked his suitcases, Shane sat on the foot of his bed and thought of what had been said not even an hour before. He really didn't get it, what could make them all act so ...weirdly, it was like they were all keeping something from him, even the new teacher. What was her name already? Mitchelle, he remembered. What could she possibly know that he didn't? Thinking about it, her face really was kind of familiar to him, he had seen her before, he was sure of it, but where? It was something else he had to find out.

**In the girls' cabin:**

Caitlyn was pacing back and fourth in the living room, yelling her frustration, while Mitchie, Nate and Jason, were sitting on the couch watching her. "What is wrong with him? How could he not remember!" she said frustrated. "I mean, I could understand without having you in front of him, but come on! You haven't changed a bit, well apart from the color of your hair but, how can he not remember! If it wasn't for you, I swear I could have killed him ..." She said.

I think I should remember never to piss her off, Nate thought. Mitchie on the other hand was thanking god to have a friend like Caitlyn to be there for her in times like these. Suddenly she had an idea for a song, and got up from the couch, earning a look from her three friends.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked her, her voice still angry from her previous conversation topic.

"In my room." Mitchie told her simply, she didn't want to tell her she wanted to write a song, she would jump to conclusions.

"In your room?" Caitlyn repeated both surprised and angry. "You can't go in your room, we haven't even eaten yet!" She said. "And how can you even stay this calm? You should be angry at him or be crying your eyes out!"

Mitchie stayed calm to the two boys' amazement. "Caitlyn, I don't care if he doesn't remember me. I won't try to change this, fate wanted it this way, then it will stay this way." she told her and went in her room, took her yellow notebook out of her purse, along with a pen. She sat on her bed and started to write the lyrics that came into her mind a few minutes earlier.

"What do you think she's doing?" Jason asked the other two, an hour later. "Do you think she's crying? Or worse maybe she tried to kill herself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jason" Nate interrupted him. "Mitchie would never go to this extreme, you heard her, she doesn't mind. Why would she attempt suicide?" Nate reminded him.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Caitlyn stopped the boys when she got uncomfortable with the subject. "Let's order something to eat, I'm starving." She told them to change the topic. "Mitchie! Dinner's here!" She yelled not even half an hour later when their pizza was delivered.

**Back in Shane's Cabin:**

He had just came back from dinner at his uncle cabin, and was still thinking about the evenings events. Racking his brain to find where he had seen this girl before, he went for a walk around camp and came across Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin. The two girls were talking seated on the porch and didn't see him walking by. Interested in what he might hear, Shane stopped right in his tracks and hid in the bushes. "I still can't believe he doesn't remember you Mitch, after all happened. It's like he's been brainwashed or something." Caitlyn told Mitchie. So I did meet her before, Shane thought, but where and why did she lie to me? Just when Mitchie started to talk Shane felt a light tap on his right shoulder.

"What are you doing hiding in the bushes?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

**As I promised you I'm updating today so here is chapter 5. Unfortunately I'll take another break for the rest of the week.**

**So I'll update Sunday or Monday.**

**Enjoy this chapter and review.

* * *

**

_"What are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:**

Shane turned around really slowly and found Jason looking at him. He was screwed; he knew it by the expression on Jason's face. Jason knew exactly what he was doing there, he wasn't stupid contrary to what people might think, but it didn't keep Shane from trying to hide the truth.

"Nothing." He told Jason and tried to go back to his cabin.

"Not so fast." Jason told him putting his arm on Shane's way to stop him. "You were eavesdropping on Mitchie and Caitlyn." Jason stated and Shane looked down. "Why?" Jason asked incredulous. He knew Shane's answer though, and he was happy about it. Shane knew he has met Mitchie before and he was trying to remember where and when.

"Because I know her, I'm sure of it!" He said and then noticed something in what Jason had just told him. "Wait! You called her Mitchie. Do you know her too?" He asked Jason hopefully.

All of a sudden Jason felt uneasy. What was he supposed to do now? Should he tell him everything or tell him he had to search harder into his past? "Yes I know her. We all know her in fact, but you used to be closer to her than Nate and I were." He told Shane. It was all he could tell him. He agreed with Mitchie and Nate, he had to remember about that summer on his own.

"Where have we met her?" He asked Jason urgently. He had to know; not remembering was driving him insane.

"I can't tell you, bro." Jason apologized, and Shane became even more frustrated. "Nate and Mitchie want you to remember on your own, I can't help you. I'm pretty sure I told you too much already." Jason explained and went back to the cabin he was sharing with Nate.

Once Jason was away in the distance, Shane turned back to the girls' cabin hoping to hear more, but they had gone inside and all the lights were out.

He passed the rest of the week digging his memory in search of where he could have met Mitchie, but so far he had had no luck. He had also tried to stay as far away from Mitchie as possible, afraid he might snap at her due to his frustration.

The day before the campers were supposed to arrive he had begged Jason to tell him, knowing he would have no chance with the others." No I can't!" Jason had yelled, scaring away the birds he had been observing.

**Mess Hall the next day:**

"Are you one hundred percent sure he doesn't remember you?" Connie Torres asked her daughter.

"Oh believe me Mrs. Torres, he doesn't remember at all." Caitlyn told her before Mitchie could even open her mouth.

The campers had arrived in the afternoon and Caitlyn and Mitchie were helping in the kitchen.

Mrs. Torres saw that Shane was a touchy subject for her daughter, so she tried to change the conversation topic. "So Mitchie, will you perform tonight?" She asked.

"Mom, I'm not a camper anymore, why would I perform? I have nothing to prove." Mitchie pointed out.

"Come on Mitch, the guys are performing too." Caitlyn pushed her. Even if Mitchie didn't want to help Shane remember, she wanted to see them together again. She wanted to provoke destiny. She was sure that if Shane heard the first notes of "this is me", he'd remember.

"Fine, I'll do it. But, I'll do a new song." Mitchie bend, but it made Caitlyn a little mad. If Mitchie continued to be so stubborn, Shane would probably go back to LA without knowing when and where he had met Mitchie.

She wouldn't let her do this, she was her best friend and she would make her sing this song, no matter what. "I have to go talk with the guys." She said out of the blue and ran to Nate and Jason's cabin.

**Nate and Jason's cabin:**

Nate, Jason, Dee and Brown were sitting on the couch while Caitlyn was passing the living room, explaining her plan one more time. "Does everyone understand the plan?" She asked once she was done.

"Mitchie won't be happy with this but, I get it." Nate told Caitlyn. It was going against his principles but he would do anything for her.

The three others just nodded. After a short moment they all got out and went to the mess hall for opening jam.

**Mess Hall:**

Much to Mitchie's dismay, Brown had put her first. She gave Caitlyn the mix she had made that week and grabbed a mike.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own._

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and_

_Believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you where ever you go._

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and_

_Believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home_

_You're not alone_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and_

_Believe in_

_When you believe in_

_When you believe in the gift of a friend_

_Mmmm..._

The campers erupted in applause, and Mitchie looked back at Caitlyn who had tears in her eyes. Caitlyn felt terribly guilty about what she was about to do, but there was no going back.

Just then Jason entered the mess hall pushing Shane forward, and Caitlyn pressed the button of her laptop.

Mitchie recognized the song immediately and saw every camper looking at her, she saw Shane standing there too. She turned to get out but Nate, Jason, Dee and Brown were blocking the exits.

She had no other choice: she had to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody.**

**First thank you again for the reviews, alerts, and everything. It makes my day when I see that you like the story, so continue. =D**

**I don't think I'll be taking any new break for a long time unless something happens in family again, let's hope not I've cried enough this week. I won't enter in the details because I don't think anyone wants to know about that.**

**So enough with my life, on with the story. Here is the 6th chapter, hope you'll like it. Please review.

* * *

**

_She had no other choice, she had to sing.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:**

Mitchie went next to Caitlyn. "Stop the music." She told her best friend.

"No, you have to sing this song." Caitlyn said, standing her ground. "Stop being your stubborn self and sing." She pushed her back only to see her coming back.

"I'll sing it. I just want to play the original version." Mitchie told her and Caitlyn finally stopped the music. "Thank you."

Campers started to whisper while Mitchie made her way to the piano. She looked quickly at Shane who looked a little confused. When she sat at the piano, the whispers stopped and every camper's eyes were on her. She knew that her friends would be looking at Shane.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know._

Mitchie looked quickly at Shane and saw the blank expression on his face.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Did it mean he didn't remember?

_Do you know what it's like?_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

She looked at Shane again, but didn't look away this time, these were his lyrics. He had to remember.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

Shane still had this blank expression that Mitchie was still failing to understand and tears rolled down her cheeks.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_This is me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me._

Everybody clapped, but Mitchie noticed that Shane wasn't. She wasn't able to read him. Brown joined her, leaving an exit unprotected. "Miss Mitchie Torres everyone. Let me tell you, you should be honored to have a teacher this talented." Mitchie got up and ran outside. She couldn't stay in the same room as him without knowing if he remembered.

Shane was stunned as Mitchie had finished her song. He knew the song, he knew the lyrics some where is, he knew Mitchie and now he finally knew where he had met her. Everything came back to his memory. Everything, how he had looked for her all that summer only to find her at final jam.

He got out of his daze only when Brown called them on stage. He looked for Mitchie but didn't find her. "Where's Mitchie?" He asked his two band mates.

Nate and Jason looked at each other, grinning. "You remember, don't you?" Nate asked him and Shane nodded, only wanting to know where Mitchie was.

"She went outside, Shane." Mrs. Torres told him. "You should find her by the lake." Shane made his way to the door only to be stopped by his uncle.

"Brown I don't care about the song. I want to make things right with Mitchie." He told and tried to get out of his hold.

"Shane, listen to me. Mitchie is like a daughter to me, so try not to break her heart this time." He said really seriously.

His words made Shane feel guilty, he had broken her heart without even knowing it, he hadn't came for two years, forgot everything about her when she remembered everything about that summer. He felt stupid and ashamed of himself for doing that to her.

He ran outside, barely hearing what the campers were saying. Once outside, he didn't stop running and went by the lake. When he was near enough, he saw that Mrs. Torres had been right; Mitchie was sitting next to the canoes.

"Hi." He said as he sat next to her. Mitchie quickly dried her tears. "I loved your song by the way." He told her when she didn't say hi back.

"Aren't you supposed to sing with Nate and Jason in the mess hall?" She asked once she was sure she could talk without her voice cracking.

"Yeah but I wanted to see if you were okay, I saw you crying before you left." Shane told her, thinking about how he could apologize to her.

"How did you know where to find me?" Mitchie asked him, still looking at the lake.

"Your mother told me I would find you here." Shane admitted. "Mitchie, I'm sorry." Shane said.

"For what?" Mitchie asked him. She knew that he remembered now, but she wouldn't forgive him that easily.

"I'm sorry for forgetting everything about you, for not coming here since we met, for everything." Shane told Mitchie. He was really sorry, Mitchie could tell. "Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie said with a small smile. "You might have to convince me Mr. Gray." She joked. She had missed him so much in the last three years that she couldn't not forgive him.

"Oh, and what would convince you Miss Torres." He asked, playing along with her.

"A canoe ride might do the trick."

* * *

**There you are. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody

So first, I'd like to thank BandS4ever who's the 50th reviewer. And also a big thank you to my new beta Startswithgoodbye9412.

Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, altering and favoriting.

Here is chapter 7, enjoy

_

* * *

"A canoe ride might do the trick."_

**Chapter 7:**

"So what happened to you in the last three years?" Shane asked Mitchie while they were paddling to the middle of the lake.

"Well, I graduated from high school two years ago, and I'm studying music at state college. Still waiting to be discovered, but well, got to have a back up plan." She told him. "What about you? Anything the press doesn't know?"

"I wish." He joked. "I don't think I can tell you anything you don't already know."

"I don't think so either." Mitchie said as they reached the middle of the lake. "Have you practiced? Because we're not going into circle this time." She noticed.

"No, have you?" She shook her head. "Then I guess we're getting good at it."

Then they stayed silent for some time, just looking at their surroundings, the gleam of the moon on the lake, the lights coming from camp and remembering the summer they had spent together.

"I know I already told you but, I'm sorry." Shane said when he couldn't bear the silence anymore. It wasn't an awkward silence, but he couldn't hold his apologies in.

"It's okay. I got my canoe ride, you're forgiven." Mitchie told him, joking to lighten the mood. "Seriously, I'm not mad anymore. I'm just happy we can take things where we left off."

Shane felt the urge to lean in and kiss her but noises came from the shore, indicating that opening jam just ended and that they had to paddle back.

Shane helped Mitchie out of the canoe. "I had a great time, thanks." She told him and went back to her cabin, a big smile on her face.

**With Nate and Caitlyn:**

The mess hall was now empty, apart from Nate and Caitlyn. "So he finally remembers." Caitlyn started. "Finally I won't have to watch my mouth."

Nate looked at her funnily. "I tried not to talk about Shane." Caitlyn explained. "She might kill me for what I did tonight, but I guess it was worth it." She said getting up, and started to walk to the door.

"Caitlyn wait!" Nate called her back. She stopped and turned around. Nate got up and caught up with her. He had to tell her he liked her. Shane was right, it was obvious and everybody knew it. "I just wanted to say that ..." He started but stopped. Because of the nerves, his words were stuck in his throat. It was unbelievable how he could sing in front of girls and stay mute in front of only one, as special as she could be.

"You wanted to say..." Caitlyn encouraged him. He took a deep breath and started again.

"Well we've known each other for a long time now and I wanted to tell you: You are a really great friend." He could be so stupid. A really great friend? He couldn't believe he just told her that.

"Well you're a really great friend too, Nate." Caitlyn said laughing quietly. "Goodnight Nate." She told him and kissed him on the cheek before she left the mess hall, leaving a shocked Nate behind.

She just kissed him; he touched his cheek where Caitlyn's lips had been earlier. Was it all a dream? He didn't know, but if it was one he didn't want to wake up.

**Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin:**

"So how was your canoe ride with Shane?" Caitlyn asked her best friend.

"How do you know about that? Were you watching us?" Mitchie asked her and Caitlyn laughed at how paranoid Mitchie could be. It was just logical, if Shane remembered about that summer it's what they'd have done. After all it was kind of their thing back then.

"No I wasn't watching you, I was way to busy watching Nate for that." She said and then cursed about what she had just said.

"You and Nate uh?" Mitchie said with a grin. She knew Caitlyn liked Nate too.

"Don't even try to change the subject Mitch. What have you talked about?" Caitlyn asked her.

Mitchie told her basically everything that had happened since she had left the mess hall. "Now your turn. What's happening between you and Nate?" She asked her friend once she was done.

"Nothing." Caitlyn told her, and Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No seriously there's nothing between us, at least for now." A grin appeared on Mitchie's face. "You should have seen his face earlier when I kissed him goodnight." Caitlyn laughed remembering Nate's face.

"You kissed him? But I thought there was nothing between you two." Mitchie said, no longer understanding what her friend was talking about.

"I kissed him on the cheek. I just wanted to see how he would react." Caitlyn explained and Mitchie nodded in understanding.

"We should probably go to bed now. We have a big day waiting for us tomorrow." Mitchie told Caitlyn, who agreed, and they both went to sleep.

**Voice lesson the next morning:**

"Alright campers!" Brown said when he entered the room followed by Mitchie. They all sat down in silence. "I'm gonna start my class like I start it every single year, except that this time it will be to separate you into two groups. One will stay here with me and the other will go with Mitchie." Brown explained.

"So who wants to sing?" Brown asked to the over excited campers. A lot of hands rose into the air, but about five or six of them stayed down. "Great, those who didn't rise their hand, you'll have your voice lessons with Mitchie." He told them and Mitchie motioned them to follow her outside and into another cabin.

"Okay, so first things first, I'm Mitchie and I'll be you voice teacher. If Brown put you in my class, it's because you're less confident or more shy, than the others." Mitchie told the five students.

One of the three girls raised her hand. "Will we have to sing today?" She asked, stressed out.

"What's your name?" Mitchie asked her. "Emily." The girl answered. "Well, Emily, it's a voice lesson so you'll have to sing, but no solo today, you can relax."

The rest of the lesson was mainly voice and respiration exercises, and by the end of the hour Mitchie knew all her students' name. There was Emily, Taylor, Kate, Tom and Damien. Everything went great and Mitchie loved teaching, she even considered becoming a music teacher if she wasn't discovered.

**Nate and Jason's cabin, during the evening:**

"So you told her?" Shane asked Nate after dinner.

"I tried last night, but I ended up telling her she was a great friend." He told his band mate who smacked his forehead with his hand in despair.

"If it was to tell her that you could have stayed silent. Nate, if you like a girl, the one thing not to do is to tell her she's a friend." It was becoming frustrating for Shane. Throughout the previous week, he had tried to convince Nate to tell Caitlyn his feelings for her. And when he finally managed to do this, Nate screwed everything up.

"What about you uh?" Nate said. "What did you tell Mitchie? Do you still love her like three years ago?" Shane knew that he was trying to turn the tables around.

"I think so but I don't want to rush things ..." Shane started only to be interrupted by Nate.

"See where I am now with Caitlyn?" He asked and Shane nodded. "I'm there because I didn't want to rush things."

"Well you're really not rushing. It's been three years! Even a turtle goes faster. Why can't you just tell her?" Shane said returning to the real topic.

"I can't, either I stay silent or I tell her something totally different. Do you want to date her?" Nate asked him.

"Date Caitlyn? Are you out of your mind ..." Shane said.

"I was talking about Mitchie, you idiot." Nate told him.

"Oh! Yeah, but I'm not sure she'd say yes." Shane said. He knew that Mitchie liked him too, but the fact that he forgot all about her was playing against him.

"Just tell her. You'll see what happens next." Nate advised.

"I'll tell her when you tell her Caitlyn." Shane retort.

"Fine we'll do it at the same time." Nate said. "Let's write a song. I'm sure I can manage to tell her with a song." They both took a seat and started to work on the song.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked when he came back from the mess hall.

"We just finished a song. We'll play it at pajama jam." Nate told him. "Let's hear how it sounds." The three boys practiced the song until Nate and Shane judged it perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, here is chapter 8.

This story is coming to an end :( but there's still 3 chapters left. Hope you'll like this chapter.

_

* * *

The three boys practiced the song until Nate and Shane judged it perfect.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8:**

**A week later: pajama jam:**

"Are you two sure about this?" Jason asked Nate and Shane when they were up next.

They both looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn talking in a corner. "Yes." They said at the same time, and went on the 'stage'.

_If time was still_

_The sun would never, never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight_

_I could see the world through your eyes_

_And leave it all behind._

Shane looked at Mitchie and they both locked eye with each other. The same thing happened to Nate and Caitlyn.

_If it's you for me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

_If we chase the starts to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

_Oh yeah, gotta fly with me now._

"Are they asking what I think they're asking in a song? And in front of the whole camp?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie, not taking her eyes off Nate.

_Now the past has come alive_

_And given meaning and a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

"Yeah, that's exactly what they're doing." Mitchie told her best friend.

_If it's you for me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

"How are we supposed to answer that?" Caitlyn asked her.

"I have no idea." Mitchie said, listening intently at the lyrics.

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From a place you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me._

Mitchie was holding in some happy tears. That was the most romantic thing someone ever did for her.

_It's you and me forever_

_You and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly?_

_Fly_

_Fly with me._

"Well we'd better find out really quick cause they're coming this way." Caitlyn told Mitchie as the boys made their way through the mass of campers.

"So what do you girls think about the song?" Jason asked the two girls, earning a dark glare from his two band mates. "What? Don't you want to know to?" He asked the two boys who glared at him again. "But I thought you wanted to know if they'd go ..." Jason started.

"Jason, shut up." Shane told him nicely.

An awkward silence followed between the five of them. "I'm going to … do something REALLY far away from where you guys are." Jason said fully aware that none of them would care.

"Ehm, Caitlyn would you like to go for a walk around camp?" Nate asked her shyly and avoiding eye contact. Now would be the hardest part, he'd have to tell her with real words, without singing. Somehow he didn't even know how he had managed to sing the song without passing out.

"Yeah, sure." Caitlyn said trying to hide her stress about what was about to happen. Nate heard the uneasiness in her voice and it kind of reassured him.

They made their way out, leaving Shane and Mitchie in their own awkwardness. They were avoiding each others eyes until Mitchie didn't look away when Shane glanced at her.

"Would you like to go on another canoe ride with me?" Shane asked full of assurance on the outside, when a million butterflies were flying in his stomach.

"I'd love that." Mitchie said with a smile. She wasn't really nervous about what was going to happen, she had wanted this since opening jam, maybe even before that.

They linked arms and made their way to the lake.

**Nate and Caitlyn:**

They had been walking around camp in silence for about a few minutes when Nate stopped them. "Did you like the song?" He asked Caitlyn nervously.

"It was a great song, Nate, I loved it." Caitlyn said, trying to reassure him. A week ago she would tease him to see if he would finally admit he liked her, but now that she knew it was coming she wanted him to relax.

"Really?" Nate asked her hopefully. Did it mean she liked him back?

"Yes really." Caitlyn repeated. "You should put it on the next record." she proposed.

"I'd rather not." Nate told her.

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked him. She wanted to hear him say it with his words, not with a song.

"Because Shane and I wrote it to tell you and Mitchie we liked you." Nate said using all the confidence he had gathered in the last minutes.

"Oh shit I had no idea." Caitlyn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Now that she had heard him say it, she really wanted him to relax.

"You knew I liked you?" Nate asked incredulous.

"Well you made it pretty obvious." She said and started to walk again. When she noticed Nate wasn't moving she called out. "You coming or what? You still owe me that walk around camp."

He joined her and they walked in silence until he asked. "What about you?"

"Well I guess I made you suffer enough now." Caitlyn said mostly to herself. "I like you too." She said with a big smile.

Nate grinned to that. Finally he knew the answer. "So does it mean that you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend?"

"Yes, that's what it means." Caitlyn told him.

This time Nate wasn't nervous anymore. He slowly leaned in until his lips connected with Caitlyn's, who kissed him back almost instantly.

**Shane and Mitchie:**

Just like Caitlyn and Nate, Shane and Mitchie made their way to the canoes in silence. On Shane's side it was a nervous silence, Mitchie just waited for Shane to talk, and as he stayed silent, it started to become frustrating.

Shane helped her to get in the canoe like he had done a week earlier, and got in after her.

"I liked the song by the way." Mitchie said, trying to get Shane to talk.

Shane shook his head. "This is stupid." He muttered, but it was loud enough for her to hear. She felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. He didn't like her like that.

Her smile became a frown and Shane noticed. "Hey, what just happened?" He asked.

"You tell me." Mitchie said, starting to tear up. "If it's so stupid, you didn't have to bring me here."

Shane understood she had heard him. "Mitchie, I didn't mean it that way." He tried to defend himself.

"Then which way did you mean it, Shane?" She asked trying to hold her tears in, her anger making it easier.

"I meant it like: it's stupid, I shouldn't be afraid to tell her I like her!" He almost yelled, and Mitchie stayed frozen. He liked her?

She put her head in her hands with shame. "I'm stupid." She told herself.

"You're not stupid, Mitch." Shane told her, coming to sit next to her carefully. He put an arm around her and held her close.

"Yes I am. I just snapped at you because I thought you didn't like me." She said, tears in her eyes again.

"Mitchie, you stop saying that or I'll make you." He threatened. He didn't like it when she was depreciating herself like that.

"But..." Mitchie started to protest but was silenced by Shane's lips on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry I kept you waiting this long.

As always I'd like to thank startswithagoodbye9412 (my beta) go check her stories if you haven't already. I'd like to also thank muzicoftheheart who's my 58th reviewer making this story my most reviewed story.

And I'd like you all to go check out shewhoshallwrite stories and please review I'm sure she'll be really happy.

There's only two chapters left to this story, don't know if I'll write a sequel it all depends on you, but I won't write it now I want to write for my SWAC story first.

So I'll update on Wednesday night after Norway/France (fingers crossed that we'll do better than at the world cup, it's not gonna be that hard though), and if I manage to finish chapter 11 I'll put it up on Friday night of Saturday morning before I leave for my cousin's wedding, if not I'll update sometime in the next week (you're lucky I didn't want to go on vacation with my parents.).

Anyway for the authors that read this story, I know it can be disappointing when you don't have people that review your story, makes you doubt yourself so last week I made myself a promise (lasted three days I think) that I would review every story that I read. It didn't last long, I admit but I had a lot of fun so I think I'll do it avery week for a day or two. So if you want someone's thoughts about your story just let me know, either in a review or PM me, or on my twitter account (poppysmic59)

Now that it's done here is chapter 9, hope you'll like it.

* * *

"But..." Mitchie started but was silenced by Shane's lips on hers.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**

Everything was great between the two couples. Everyone was fine with them dating, even Brown and the other teachers.

The summer was almost over and in every class, the campers were preparing for final jam. Like almost every year, Connect 3 was judging the campers' performance, but this year there was a fourth judge, someone from outside the camp. No one really knew who it was but he or she would be here tonight.

"So it will only be Tom at final jam." Mitchie asked her students during voice lesson. "That's final?" She asked again and they all nodded. They all had somehow over came their stage fright, and it made Mitchie proud.

Only Tom had never performed at a jam that summer, so the others told him he had to represent the voice lesson. "You can stay to practice, Tom, and the others you can go enjoy camp before you have to go to your next class." Mitchie told the other students who ran out of the cabin.

"Okay, Tom, do you know what you'll be performing at final jam?" Mitchie asked the boy.

"Yeah, I was thinking about a song that I wrote but..." Tom started and it reminded her of her first year at camp.

"No buts, Tom. Lets hear it, okay?" Mitchie told him and he went to take his guitar. They practiced the song unaware of the time until Shane barged into the cabin, furious.

"Tom, hip hop class, now!" He said coldly, and Tom almost ran out of the cabin. "We'll talk about that later." He said when Mitchie opened her mouth to apologize.

**Mess hall (a little before dinner.):**

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called when she entered the kitchen a little before dinner time. She found her quickly and proceeded to tell her the bad news. "It's Tess! The guest judge, it's Tess!"

"What?" Mitchie asked. "Just what my day needed." Mitchie sighted. Caitlyn looked at her questioningly. "Shane was mad at me earlier. I kept Tom to help him with his song for final jam and he was late for hip hop." She explained to her best friend. "Are you sure about this Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked her. Since her first year at camp Mitchie and Tess hadn't been the best of friends, so Mitchie wasn't really thrilled to learn this.

"I saw her and Brown confirmed she was the fourth judge, I can't be more sure." Caitlyn told her.

**Hip hop class:**

Shane had just finished his last hip hop class of the day. "Tom can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked knowing that he wouldn't say no. "The others I'll see you for our next class."

The other students hurried out the door. "I'm sorry for earlier, we were practicing my song for final jam and we lost track of the time." Tom apologized when they were alone in the cabin.

"Tom, I know you don't want to become a dancer but you have to be on time at least." Shane told him nicely, his anger had died down.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Tom said and went to the mess hall to have dinner.

"Why, isn't this 'the famous Shane Gray'?" Someone asked from the door when Shane was about to leave. He turned around and saw Tess in the door way.

"Tess? What are you doing here?" He asked a little tense. He didn't have the best memories of the last time he had seen Tess.

"I'm the fourth judge everyone's talking about." Tess said in a 'duh' voice and walked into the cabin. "So, you and Mitchie uh?" She asked.

"How do you know?" Shane asked her back. It wasn't like it was all over the magazines yet.

"Words travel fast Shane." Tess told him, and got closer making him a little uncomfortable.

"I have to go to the mess hall, so I'll see you around." He told her casually and hurried to the mess hall everyone already eating.

"Hey, where have you been, we were waiting for you." Nate told him when he took a seat next to Mitchie.

"I was talking with Tom." He said and he felt Mitchie tense next to him. "And Tess came to say hello." At that Mitchie tensed even more. She knew that Tess would try to make a move on Shane, and she didn't like the idea of the two of them alone in a cabin.

Feeling that Mitchie wasn't relaxing, Shane took her hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

After dinner came the moment that Mitchie was slightly dreading. "Shane I'm sorry. We didn't see the time and ..." Mitchie started to apologize when they were alone in Shane's cabin.

"It's okay Mitchie, I over-reacted and I'm sorry." Shane said, cutting her. "Just try to look at the time next time you help him with his song for final jam." Shane told her with a smile and laid down on his bed. Seeing that Mitchie wasn't joining him, he motioned for her to join him and the cuddled together.

"Is his song any good?" Shane asked later.

"He's really talented. Too bad he's so shy. I just hope he'll do it. He never performed in front of the whole camp before. His only audience was the other students and me." Mitchie started to worry.

"Hey, he'll be fine. You're the best teacher he could have had." Shane told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Biased much?" Mitchie said, lifting her head of his chest to look at his face. "You're too good for me, Shane Gray." She whispered and kissed him.

As they were about to deepen the kiss, someone knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting something?" Tess asked when Shane opened the door.

Shane internally groaned and was about to say yes when she interrupted him. "Your uncle wants to talk about final jam. With the judges." She added looking at Mitchie with a smirk.

"I'll see you later." Mitchie said and kissed Shane on the lips before going back to her cabin. When she passed Tess, her smirk had became a frown and she was glaring at her.

When she arrived at her cabin she found Caitlyn, Nate and Jason watching a movie. "Brown wants to talk about final jam with the judges, you should probably go guys." She told them. The two boys got up, Nate pecked Caitlyn on the lips and soon enough the two girls were alone.

"Do you have a dart game and a photo of Tess?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn who laughed. "She's already pushing my buttons."

"Sorry, Mitch, I don't have that with me but I'm sure you can find something to make a voodoo doll of her." She told Mitchie.

"We can continue the movie; Brown didn't want to talk with the judges." Nate said when he and Jason came back a few minutes after they had left. "Who told you about that, Mitchie?" He asked.

"Tess … What a Bi***. She wanted to keep me away from Shane." Mitchie said. "Have you seen them?" She asked the two boys.

"I think I saw them by the lake when we were making our way back here." Jason said, not understanding why Mitchie was so mad. She stormed out of the room, Nate tried to follow her but Caitlyn stopped her.

"Let her deal with this alone. She'll be mad at you to if you try to stop." She advised her boyfriend, knowing fully well how her best friend would react.

Mitchie almost ran to the lake and saw Shane sitting next to Tess near the canoes. "So, how was this reunion of yours?" Mitchie asked them, staying as calm as possible.

"There wasn't a reunion, Tess misunderstood Brown." Shane explained.

"Yeah and we thought we'd let you catch up with Caitlyn for a bit." Tess cut in.

"Yeah, you thought I wouldn't see right through your act, right Tess?" Mitchie asked the blond, starting to loose her cool.

"I don't see what you're talking about." Tess said innocently.

"Shane is my boyfriend Tess. You can't always have what you want." Mitchie snapped and Shane finally understood what the argument was really about.

"Mitchie we were just talking, nothing more." Shane told her. "Don't you trust me?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I think I'll let you two talk." Tess said before Mitchie could answer.

"I think I trust you but Shane, it's Tess we're talking about and ..." Mitchie started when Tess was out of earshot.

"Wait. You think you trust me. You only think?" Shane interrupted her. "Mitchie, we've been through so many things already and you're not sure you trust me?" Shane asked, disappointed, his heart breaking a little.

Mitchie stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She trusted Shane but she didn't trust Tess, especially with Shane. She wasn't sure that someday Shane wouldn't leave her for someone like Tess.

"I need to think about things, especially your lack of trust in me. I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other for some time." Shane said shoving his hands deep into his jeans pocket. "I'll come see you when I thought things through." He told her and walked away to his cabin.

Mitchie sat on the pond and let her tears fall. Tess had had what she wanted after all. She stayed there, not caring that it was getting dark and cold outside. She just stayed there and cried.

Soon enough it was pitch black and Mitchie started to shiver. Someone came from behind her and put a jacket on her shoulders.

* * *

So hope you liked this chapter, feel free to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Good evening everybody (at least it's evening for me)

So I know that I was supposed to update tomorrow night but we're going to Paris with my parents and the little boy we have for the summer and we'll be back really late so I prefer to update tonight. I'm sure you won't mind anyway.

Here is Chapter 10, hope you'll like it.

_

* * *

Someone came from behind her and put a jacket on her shoulders.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10:**

"She had what she wanted?" Nate asked Mitchie as he sat beside her. Mitchie simply nodded and Nate hugged her. Tears fell even harder than before. "Come on Mitchie lets get you back to your cabin." He told her and helped her up.

They made their way back to Mitchie's cabin silently. She was thankful that Nate didn't ask what happened with Shane even when it was obvious that her state had something to do with him.

When she got to the cabin, Caitlyn and Jason were waiting for them. Jason hugged her while Nate kissed Caitlyn goodnight. Then the guys went back to their cabin for the night.

Mitchie went into her bedroom after Caitlyn had hugged her and told her everything would be alright. She curled up into a ball under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

Thankfully her classes were over apart from her sessions with Tom for final jam, because she was in no shape to teach a class when she woke up the next morning.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Caitlyn asked when she entered the living room.

"He wants time to think about my lack of trust in him." Mitchie said and cried again, but only a few tears this time. Caitlyn got up from the couch and came to give her a tight hug.

Nate, Jason and Caitlyn all took turns to stay with Mitchie that day, not willing to leave her alone.

"Mitchie, be reasonable, you can't go looking like that." Caitlyn told her when it was time for Tom's lesson.

"Caitlyn, Shane gave his dance classes, I can help Tom practice, I'm not about to break down." She protested.

"Nate already filled in for you." Caitlyn said and pushed her back on the couch. Mitchie hadn't been able to leave the cabin that day and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Let me at least take a walk across camp." She almost begged her friend. "You can come with me if you want." She added when she saw Caitlyn skepticism.

"Fine." Caitlyn agreed and they went for a walk. They saw Tess from afar and went in the opposite direction to be sure they wouldn't cross paths.

**With Shane (hip hop class):**

Shane wasn't really in the mood for dancing that day. He had watched Mitchie sitting on the pond till Nate came and got her inside, and he had spent most of the night tossing and turning.

Mitchie didn't show up for breakfast and it made him feel a little guilty. He knew that Tess and she weren't the best of friends, and he couldn't really blame her for not trusting Tess, but him? It kind of broke his heart knowing that she didn't trust him.

He made it through his classes trying to act as normal as possible, like nothing hap happened.

Tess came by at the end of one of his afternoon classes. "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday." She told him, but somehow Shane thought she didn't look that sorry.

Students started to arrive and Tess left. Tom came rushing in when he was about to start the class. Mitchie had come out from her cabin, and Shane was glad. Maybe he'd be able to watch her at dinner.

**Mess Hall:**

Dinner time came around and Shane didn't see Mitchie. She had eaten in the kitchen before anyone came to have dinner and went back to her cabin.

Nate, Jason, Shane and Caitlyn sat at their usual table talking about nothing in particular but avoiding the topic of what had happened between Shane and Mitchie the previous day.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" Tess asked and earned a glare from all four of them. Even Shane was blaming her for what had happened. He had had a talk with his uncle and he never talked about a reunion with Tess.

Tess ignored their glare and sat beside Shane. Caitlyn balled her hands into fists and glared even more at her. "We never said you could sit with us." She said through clenched teeth.

"And I never said I would listen to your answer." Tess replied on the same tone.

Caitlyn got up and went by Tess, pulled her up and dragged her outside. "Now listen to me. You're wasting your time. Shane loves Mitchie and she loves him too. You can try as hard as you want to break them up it won't work." Caitlyn snapped at her.

"Oh you think that?" Tess asked her with a smirk. "I'm Tess Tyler, I always get what I want and right now what I want is Shane. And I think I'm doing a pretty good work, they haven't talked to each other today, have they?"

"Caitlyn leave it." Nate called from behind her. Obviously he had heard everything and was planning to tell Shane on the first occasion he'd have, and Tess knew that. She would make sure that the three of them wouldn't be with Shane long enough to tell him.

**Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin:**

Once Nate had calmed Caitlyn down and that Jason had finished his dinner, they went back to the girls' cabin and found Mitchie in the living room with her guitar and her song book.

"Writing another song?" Caitlyn asked and sat beside her.

"Yeah, could you guys play with me? I want to see how it sounds." Mitchie asked Shane's band mates who accepted right away.

**Final Jam:**

"You can do it Tom. We've practiced, you're ready." Mitchie encouraged Tom before he went on stage. It's been two days since Shane and Mitchie had last spoken to each other.

Nate had had some time alone with Shane that afternoon and explained everything Tess had told Caitlyn the night before. Shane had wanted to talk to her just before final jam but Brown had called him over to the judges' table. "Campers, parents, please welcome on stage Tom Dice." Brown called from the stage. Tom took a last big breath and went on stage with his acoustic guitar.

_People always say_

_Tom this has gone too far_

_But I'm not afraid to chase my dreams_

_Just me and my guitar._

_And no one may ever know_

_The feelings inside my mind_

_Cause all of the lines I ever write are_

_Running out of time._

_So maybe I should get a nine to five_

_But I don't wanna let it go_

_There's so much more to life._

_Tell me that I got it wrong_

_Tell me everything will be okay_

_Before I fall_

_And tell me they will play my songs_

_Tell me they will wing the words I'll say_

_When darkness falls_

_Then all of the stars will see_

_Just me and my guitar._

_I'm sure that I'll find my way_

_Cause I'm not afraid to try_

_But even a world of love and hope_

_Can't guarantee that price_

_So maybe I should get a nine to five_

_But I don't wanna let this go_

_There's so much more to life, no_

_Tell me that I got wrong_

_Tell me everything will be okay_

_Before I fall_

_No no_

_Tell me they will sing the words I'll say_

_When darkness falls_

_Then all of the stars will see_

_Just me and my guitar_

_Oh, oh_

_Me and my guitar._

Tom got up from the stool he had been sitting on and the crowd of parents and campers erupted in applause. Mitchie was really proud of him, probably just like Brown had been proud of her the first time she had sung at final jam.

Brown got back on the stage. "Alright everyone, this is the end of final jam. Our judges will go... well, judge and tell us who the winner of this year's final jam is." Everyone applauded once again.

The boys and Tess got up and went at the end of the catwalk to judge the campers' performance and Brown came back backstage.

"Brown would you mind if I sung one of my songs while they judge?" Mitchie asked him. She needed to get things off her chest.

"Sure puppet, but don't make it a habit to sing at the end of final jam each time Shane's here." He said and handed her the microphone.

"I have my lap top ready." Caitlyn said when she turned to her.

They both went on stage, all eyes focused on them. It felt like three years earlier all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

**here is it people, the last chapter of this story. Let me know if you want a sequel even though it won't come right away.**

**

* * *

**

_They both went on stage, all eyes focused on them. It felt life three years earlier all over again._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11:**

Mitchie cast a look toward Shane, his back turned to her, talking to the other three. She motioned Caitlyn to start the music.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget did you forget about me?_

Shane immediately turned when he heard Mitchie's voice. She was thinking that he had forgotten about her again.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us._

He felt hopeless. Did it mean she was over him? Now he felt guilty again. If only he had seen through Tess's act or talked to Mitchie earlier.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

"Shane, are you even listening to what we're saying?" Nate asked, shaking him out of his thoughts. Shane turned back to them, but kept his focus on the lyrics.

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

He couldn't bear hearing those things. He hadn't forgotten about any of those things, didn't regret any of them. He took a few steps toward her and away from the other judges, but someone's arms stopped him. "Oh no, you're not singing with her this time." Jason told him. "You don't know the lyrics anyway."

_We had it all; we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us._

"Let her finish her song, you'll talk about your problems after we have the winner picked out." Nate said and led him back to the end of the catwalk.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

Seeing that he wouldn't be of any help, Nate and Jason ignored him and turned back to Tess. Shane just watched Mitchie as she poured her heart out.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all._

Mitchie felt a few tears escape her eyes. Since the beginning of the song she hadn't looked at Shane and was totally oblivious of his internal struggle.

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned._

_I won't forget, please don't forget us._

She still didn't trust herself to be able to sing if she looked at him and that his reaction wasn't the one she was hoping for.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us._

_Don't forget._

Mitchie had just finished her song that she felt, more than saw, Shane's body slam against hers and his arms engulfed her in a tight hug. Shane pulled away a little as the crowed applauded.

"I don't want to forget Mitchie, I never wanted to." He told her. "And I don't want you to forget either." He added with a smile before he pressed his lips to hers.

Mitchie didn't really know how to react, she was happy, really, that Shane had forgiven her, but did it resolve the problem? She decided that it didn't matter, at least for now, and kissed him back, not caring about their audience.

"Okay love birds, take it down, it's time to announce the winner of this year's final jam." Brown announced as Nate handed him and envelope and Mitchie and Shane pulled away from the kiss.

Brown slowly opened the envelope, making the campers groan in frustration. Brown read the name written on the paper and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Well I wished somebody hadn't interrupted a song a few years ago so it would have ended that way, but hell I'm sure she'll be proud of her student." Mitchie automatically understood the meaning of Brown's words.

"The winner of this year's final Jam is a first time at the camp and this hasn't happened in a long time, and his name is Tom Dice." Some campers were disappointed in the results but everybody cheered as Tom went on stage to get his trophy.

Mitchie hugged him before she got down of the stage while the campers took their places to perform the camp rock song.

**After Final Jam:**

Shane joined Mitchie and her mother when most of the campers and their parents had cleared the room. "Excuse me Mrs Torres; can I borrow Mitchie for a sec?" He asked.

"You can borrow her for as long as you want." She told him with a smile and left the two of them to talk about what had happened.

Mitchie was the first to talk." I was stupid, wasn't I?" She asked Shane sheepishly.

"Yeah you kind of were." He said chuckling, earning a slap on the shoulder. "And so was I. I should have guessed that Tess was on to something when Brown said there wasn't a reunion." He apologized.

Tess saw their reunion from afar but didn't need to hear anything to understand she wouldn't get what she wanted this time. She had no clue Mitchie was about to get another thing she would die for.

"Excuse me; I'm Michael Anderson, executive at Lava Records." A man interrupted Shane and Mitchie. "We've already met, a few years back, when you won final jam." He added once they had shaken hands.

"Yes I remember it's nice seeing you again." Mitchie said politely.

"Well, we would like to offer you a record deal, not a demo this time." He told her and took something in his jacket pocket. "Call us some time next week with your answer." He said and left the two of them alone again.

"Mitchie, this is fabulous!" Shane said and picked her up before spinning her around. Mitchie giggled and knew that things were fine between them again; they had forgiven each other for their mistakes and were ready to take things back where they left them.

Shane put her back on the floor and looker at her deeply in the eyes. "Just promise me one thing." He asked her.

"Anything." Mitchie said immediately, not needing to think about it.

"Never let anyone get in between us ever again. I don't want this to happen again." Shane said looking really serious. He needed to hear it, whether it was true or not. He had nearly gone mental those three days without her.

"I promise Shane. I don't want to repeat this either." Mitchie said him truthfully. Even if he hadn't told her, she knew that Shane loved her and that he would never hurt her on purpose. Even though she had to go through all this to know it, she now knew that she was in love with him too, and that she trusted him with her life. "Because I love you and that I can't go a day without talking to you." Mitchie admitted.

It was kind of a shock for Shane. Of course he loved her, more than anything, but he always thought that he would be the two to say those three little words. "I love you too, Mitchie." He said and kissed her on the lips.

Now that they knew that, the whole world could be against them, trying to break them up. Nothing would do, no one could come between them, and every bump on the road would only make them stronger.

**The End.**

* * *

**So this is the end of this story. I would like to thank everyone that read this and beard with my mistakes, everyone that reviewed, favoritied and alerted. Really thank you, from the bottom of my heart, it means a lot.**

**I also would like to say a big thank you to my beta, startswithgoodbye9412, I know I do it in like every chapter, but she deserves it cause I'm sure she's horrified by the mistakes I made.**

**Once again thank you ever one.**


	12. sequel's up

Good news everyone, I'm back.

I just put up the sequel for this story, it's called "In Our Songs"

I hope you'll like it


End file.
